This disclosure relates to data filtering, and more particularly, to filtering health and usage management system (HUMS) data in a computing environment.
Some vehicles, such as military and commercial aircraft, can be equipped with various sensors to measure conditions of various sub-systems of the aircraft during operation. Significant amounts of HUMS data can be generated from the sensors during operation of the aircraft. The data generated from the sensors may be stored onboard the aircraft and archived in one or more data locations for later retrieval.
Personnel may desire to view the archived data in one or more HUMS tools or utilities. For example, maintenance personnel may desire to view data collected from the sensors for diagnostics and troubleshooting activities. Other personnel, such as engineering and test personnel or fleet management staff, may desire to view the data collected from the sensors to determine various performance characteristics of the aircraft for development or logistics purposes.